beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Scythe Kronos T125EDS
Scythe Kronos T125EDS is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. It's owned by Aguma and was released on June 18, 2011 in Japan. Scythe Kronos has a free-spinning gimmick of its Fusion Wheel, making it an incredible Stamina-Type. Scythe Kronos also features a mode change arranging it to Attack Mode. It also has a great balance caused by its Tip EDS (Eternal Defense Sharp). Face Bolt: Kronos Kronos depicts "Saturn" or the Grim Reaper. In Roman mythology, Saturn was the lord or king of the Titans presiding over agriculture, harvest ,and time. He was also identified with the Greek, "Cronus". Cronus, or Kronos, was the leader of the Titans and carried a scythe around as the name depicts. The design shows a purple and white, skull-like face with a smoke-like substance behind it with two scythes near the face on a yellow Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Kronos : *'Weight:' 2.63 grams Kronos is a light transparent purple in color with the center round while two round sides parallel from each other push up. The push ups are shaped like a scythe which is quite fitting as the mythological figure Scythe Kronos is based on, uses a scythe. It looks similar to Cancer/Gasher. Attack: 1 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 6 Fusion Wheel: Scythe *'Weight:' 37.33 grams PC Frame The PC Frame is a purple in color and is circular with two round sides pushing up as the Energy Ring. The two round sides feature yellow highlights in Attack Mode and black flame-like patterns in Stamina Mode, with a gimmick of free-spinning. Metal Frame The Metal Frame bears a strong resemblance to the Burn and Twisted Fusion Wheels in design but appears to be flat, giving it a disk-like appearance. The Metal Frame also includes several prostrations in the inner section but appears generally round. Scythe has two Modes, "Attack Mode" - in which the PC Frame is fixed on the Metal Frame and, "Stamina Mode" - the PC Frame is free-spinning. It can be changed between those two Modes via flipping the PC Frame. In Stamina Mode, Scythe is given even more Stamina due to the free-spinning PC Frame. The durability of this Metal Frame gives it incredibly high amounts of stamina. The fusion wheel as a whole is quite thin, therefore minimizing the contact between other beys and preserving spin velocity, making it heavily used in Stamina Type customizations. Though it is illegal to use, you can put the Destroy Metal Frame from L-Drago Destroy F:S on Scythe. The result weighs about 75 grams. Overall Scythe is a great Stamina-Type wheel, caused by its free-spinning PC Frame. In Attack Mode, it has decent Attack power, but as shown in its stats, it has no Attack potential, despite its name. But, Attack Mode has more Attack power than Stamina Mode, due to the locked PC Frame and has decent Smash Attack. Scythe lacks at defense, caused by its thin shape, and should never be used in Defense customizations. Scythe is generally chosen for use in Stamina Mode. Customizations * Scythe Kronos D125/S130R2F/RF (Attack) * Scythe Lynx 90RS (Balance) * Scythe Kronos 230CS (Balance) * Scythe Zurafa S130RSF (Balance) * MF-H Scythe Uranus 85RS (Balance) * Scythe Kronos 105D (Stamina) Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 5 Spin Track: Tornado 125 (T125) *'Weight:' 1.84 grams Tornado 125 has four wing protrusions spaced apart widely in a tornado-like manner. It is designed to work in a similar manner to Down Force 145, however, the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to Defense 125, and as a height, it is generally outclassed by Change Height 120. It is a lime green in color.On the Hasbro version it is purple. It was first released with Flame Libra T125ES. Attack: 0 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Eternal Defense Sharp (EDS) *'Weight:' 1.13 grams Eternal Defense Sharp is a variant of Defense Sharp that moves freely. Eternal Defense Sharp is a metallic lime green color. But it is very similar to Eternal Spike/Sharp with almost the same attributes. However, since it's an Eternal variant, it sticks out a bit more than Defense Sharp, this sometimes causes the tip to get stuck which will lose stamina. It is taller than Wide Defense, so it can be used to prevent floorscrapes with 85 and BD145 Spin Tracks.Unlike most Sharp variants, it has surprisingly great Balance. It has a metal bar that makes a sonic-like sound when it touches the Stadium floor. When the sharp part is worn out, it is not possible to go stamina. It will only act as a flat tip, with high chances of having a stadium out. Some EDS's have defects to them, causing them to spin around the stadium rapidly and tornado stall, similar to XF. This is a great tip for stamina-types. Although if you are going to use this tip for tournament play, it is strongly advisable you have more than 1 copy of it, because the tip is easily breakable. It is suggested to not use this tip in competitions due to its fragility, and B:D is just all around better. It is lime green in color. The Hasbro version features a purple color. Customisations * Galaxy Pegasus(Pegasis) III H145EDS (Balance) Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 5 Beast The Beast inside Scythe Kronos depicts the Grim Reaper with his trademark scythe. Although it has nothing to do with ' time ', as the name 'Kronos' is of the mythological titan controlling time, who cut off his father,Uranus' , genitals with a sickle, but is often interpreted as a scythe. Scythe Kronos is a powerful and dangerous beast, both by looks and power. Special Moves Great Severing Slash:Great Severing Slash is Aguma's special move where Aguma uses Kronos's beast, Death, to create a cycle of bey-slicing wind, that kicks up debris and dismantles the opponent's bey. Gallery bb113.jpg|Promo. ScytheKronosScanned.PNG|Scythe Kronos scanned by Madoka's computer. ScytheKronosParts.PNG|Scythe Kronos' parts scanned by Madoka's computer. ScythekronosParts2.PNG kronos99.JPG ScytheKronos6.PNG ScytheKronos5.PNG ScytheKronosSpinning.PNG|Scythe Kronos spinning in the anime. ScytheKronos4.PNG ScytheKronosFighting.PNG|Kronos vs Anubius. ScytheKronos8.PNG ScytheKronos7.PNG|Scythe Kronos' full potential. SKB.png aaaaaaaa.JPG ahyhyhy.JPG mnkxucidhskljf.JPG koploplo.JPG ScytheKronosBeast2.PNG ScytheKronosBeast3.PNG ScytheKronosBeast4.PNG ScytheKronos9.PNG o0389034511226771095.png|Scythe Kronos in the Manga. Beyblade 4D Kronos lost against Leone.png|Kronos lost in a Beybattle against Leone KronosFace.jpg leone kronos.jpg|Kronos vs Leone. AgumaSolarSystem.jpg 1 (1).JPG 2 (1).JPG 42.JPG 3 (1).JPG 5.JPG|EDS 11.JPG|Scythe Kronos with a MF-2 Heavy. Kronos MidAir.jpg|Kronos Midair. Variares vs Kronos3.jpg|Kronos vs Variares. Variares vs Kronos.jpg Variares vs Kronos4.jpg|Kronos Beast vs Variares Beast. Beyblade 4D Kronos Beast Goin for Variares.png Beyblade 4D Kronos lost to Variares.png|Kronos lost to Variares! DSC02853.jpg DSC02854.jpg Scythe Cronus Tonado.jpg Scythe Kronos vs Fang Leone.JPG|Scythe Kronos vs Fang Leone 128 17.jpg|with Crown being intercepted by Anubis, Fox, and Lyra. Scythe Kronos Sym.JPG 128 13.jpg DSC03078.jpg DSC03073.jpg bb-113c.png bb113a.jpg|Box DSC_0214.jpg ScytheKronosFighting.PNG 133 8.jpg 133 5.jpg SonokongPKG3.jpg|Scythe Kronos Starter Set from SONO KONG TAKARA TOMY. 137 2.jpg Vs456.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl vs Scythe Kronos. Beyblade 4D Not a chance Kronos.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl vs Scythe Kronos. vs0045.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl vs Scythe Kronos. yfj.jpg 142_5.jpg Pizap.com13319288940313.jpg Pizap.com13319290273754.jpg dragonballzcentral_2205_1752997206.jpg|Hasbro VER dragonballzcentral_2205_1753077790.jpg|Hasbro Trivia *Scythe Kronos has nothing to do with time, despite Kronos being a Titan of Time. *Currently, the Scythe wheel is the thinnest wheel in the Metal Fury series. *The Kronos Clear Wheel can replace the Horogium Clear Wheel. *Kronos's spirit and Diablo Nemesis's counterpart spirit were originally thought to look exactly alike, but if one were to look at each sprits' faces when they clash together in Beyblade 4D episode 153, the original Kronos Spirit's full skull face shows, whereas the dark Kronos spirit's only shows darkness and 2 evil-looking red eyes. *It was first thought that Hasbro might change Scythe Kronos' name into Scythe Cronus or Chronos. *Scythe is one of the lightest 4D metal wheel weighing around 36 grams. *The Hasbro version of Kronos will have a energy ring coloured a translucent black instead of purple, and a purple spin track and performance tip instead of green ones. *The PC Frame appears to have been replaced by metal. *In the Anime, Scythe Kronos rarely uses Attack Mode. *It is the first and currently only bey to feature the T125EDS combo. *Scythe kronos T125EDS is a mighty stamina bey in real life and in the anime. References Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for these videos thumb|left|350px|Demonstation and Test Drive Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:4D System Category:Solar System Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Merchandise